Future Mania
by Agent BM
Summary: My last new story for wreck it ralph for 2013, Adorabeezle's lab of science is proud to introduce it's latest invention, the future viewer, a helmet that lets you see the future. Adorabeezle will be testing it on Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Swizzle Malarkey. How will they like the future? find out inside and happy new year


**Future mania**

**i don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Agent BM presents Adorabeezle's lab of science**

**todays episode: Future mania**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the lab of science, this is the lab and i do the science. Now people are always talking about the good old days, when people should be talking about the good future days. i introduce to you the future viewer" said Adorabeezle holding up a helmet

"With my future viewer you will be able to see the future today. for this demonstration i have taken 3 ordinary people and they will be able to see the future right from the comfort of their chairs. i introduce Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, and-

Swizzle wasn't in his seat

"Hey where's swizzle Malarkey?" asked Beezle to the boys

"I don't know" said Rancis

a car crash was heard outside and Swizzle came in holding the steering wheel to his kart

"Sorry i'm late, there was a lot of traffic" said Swizzle

"Excellent, just what i need to start your future" said Beezle

She placed the helmet on Swizzle's head and he saw himself sitting in a flying version of his kart

"Whoa where am i?" asked Swizzle

"The future mr Malarkey, in the future you'll have your very own flying car. you don't even have to drive just push the red button and tell it where to go" said Beezle

"Go Home" said Swizzle

Swizzles kart sped off and narrowly missed crashing into floating billboards

"in the future you're gonna go places lickety split, traffic will be a thing of the past" said Beezle

Swizzle's kart crashed into his house. he was then sent to a teleporter tube

"You'll also have your very own teleporter" said Beezle

Swizzle was sent from his home to the store, but his skin was smoking

"Of course there are some side effects" said Beezle

Swizzle fainted as Beezle took the helmet off

"So what do you think about the future?" asked Beezle

"I like unicorn pops, unicorn pops are good" said Swizzle

"Moving on, so mr orangeboar, tell me what's wrong with your life today" said Beezle

"The internet's too slow, there's nothing good on tv, and i'm out of pranks" said Gloyd

"Not a problem" said Beezle as she placed helmet on gloyd

"In the future, the world is filled with many great things, including cool electronics" said Beezle

"Electronics?" asked Gloyd happily

A helmet was placed on gloyd

"With your computer cap, you can go online from your head" said Beezle

"Cool" said Gloyd

He was sent to his living room. his tv scanned him

"In the future your tv only shows you and everyone else around you what they wanna watch, you can watch sports while the other watches cartoons, and it doesnt affect the screen its your own personal screen"

"And now, the worlds dumbest drivers" said the tv

"This is sweet" said Gloyd

A book landed on Gloyds lap

"In the future you'll have every prank you'll ever need in one book" said Beezle

"Awesome" said Gloyd

"And also for watching movies at home, you'll have an ultra surround sound system" said Beezle

Big amps came out of the tv and a loud boom shot Gloyd back

"What do you think about the future?" asked Beezle

"I can't feel my face" said Gloyd

"So Mr. Fluggerbutter, whats the problem in your life today?" asked Beezle

"Well i want to spend more time with Vanellope" said Rancis

"You got it" said Beezle as she put the helmet on his head

"Cool but where's Vanellope?" asked Rancis

"On your arm, she'll be with you on your watch phone" said Beezle

"Hello Nelly?"

"Nope it's taffyta, wrong number" said Taffyta

"Thats why you have 2 watch phones and an ankle fax" said Beezle

Paper from the fax machine covered up Rancis and he couldn't answer his other watch phone

"Let your ankle answering machine get it" said Beezle

"Hi it's Rancis, i can't reach my ankle right now leave a message" said the machine

"Rancis it's nelly, call me back" said Vanellope

"Stupid Fax machine" said Rancis

(Rancis's home)

"With your holophone, you can talk to your friends like they're actually there" said Swizzle

Rancis pushed a button and called Vanellope. she had a towel around her and she was brushing her teeth

"Hi Nelly" said Rancis

Vanellope screamed

"Rancis, i don't want you to see me like this. Now you're probably gonna leave me for some robot or something" said Vanellope

"Come on Nelly, no one will replace you" said Rancis

"Can i get you anything Mr. Butter?" asked a robot that looked like Vanellope

"And in the future you'll have your very own robot butler" said Beezle

"haha, robots" said Rancis nervously

Vanellope was really angry

"Whoa she looks mad, glad she's not here" said Rancis nervously

"And with instant teleportation, she's gonna be there in a flash" said Beezle

Vanellope teleported to Rancis's house and angrily walked towards him and the robot

"Now Nelly, take it easy, have i told you you look cute when you're angry" said Rancis

Vanellope beat Rancis up and destroyed the robot before teleporting home

Beezle took the helmet off of Rancis

"So what do ya'll think about the future now?" asked Beezle

"You nearly tried to kill us" shouted Swizzle

"This is worse than the time you tried to make me relax" shouted Rancis

"Why don't you see the future for yourself professor" shouted Gloyd as he threw the helmet on Adorabeezle

Adorabeezle landed in a flying version of her kart with a handsome robot next to her

"I sense a lot of fun in my future" said Adorabeezle

The robot grabbed her tightly

"You know it baby" said the robot

"Oh no" said Beezle scared

Adorabeezle screamed as her kart sped off


End file.
